Cautious operation is important when utilizing power tools, such as a router. Power tool manufactures strive to develop tools which minimize user risk. For example, some router depth adjustment mechanisms allow a router motor housing to adjust rapidly, which may damage the device.
For instance, United States Published Patent Application 2002/0043294 A1, entitled: Router, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a device which permits rapid depth adjustment. While such a device provides the ability to adjust rapidly, rapid adjustment may result in pinching and/or damage to the router itself. For example, when an unwary user replaces the motor housing into the router base, such as after changing a bit, the motor housing and motor may drop upon utilizing a course adjustment device, if the motor housing is not grasped.
Furthermore, if a user is forced to support the motor housing, such as to prevent damage to the router when adjusting plunge depth, the user's grasping hand or fingers may be smashed and/or pinched, upon rapid depth adjustment, due to the weight of the router motor and housing.
Moreover, routers which include grasping apparatus for aiding in grasping the base or motor housing typically include a lip or rim for at least partially supporting the weight of the router during operation and transfer. Problems may occur if the motor housing and grasping apparatus interact to create a pinch point where a user's finger or hand may be caught.
Moreover, the router itself may become damaged, such as when an adjustment mechanism is released when the router is implemented with a router table. For instance, if a user actuates the course adjustment device, the router may drop suddenly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for promoting router height adjustment.